New Feelings
by Atroquinine Deadly
Summary: Is it just Ema or has Klavier been acting strangely lately? Upon failing to get a reaction when asking him out to dinner Ema refuses to leave his house but when she does get a reaction will it be what she anticipated?


I'm back baby!.. again, but I'm determined to stay! I think I have finally got ridden of writer's block (how come I got it twice... In a row?!) Anyway so please look out for updates of Forever Yours, Atroquinine's Crazy Collection of Oneshots, Turnabout Musical and brand new oneshots ("What?! You're kidding!") I am now much more organised but please don't expect me to write everyday (Even though I can because it's the October Holidays over here! Woo!) I'll probably update every few days? I'm not quite sure yet but well here you go!

* * *

New Feelings

Ema Skye had it with that glimmerous fop of a prosecutor she dared call her boss. Not only had she been running around like a headless chicken doing errands for him, he hadn't teased her... once! She had lost her only source of fun and Klavier Gavin was ignoring her... And she hated it! She couldn't believe herself, really it was quite a shock.

At the end of her shift Ema's first thought was to visit Klavier, she told herself she was being stupid, he was probably fine and she was just being paranoid. When she had finished debating with herself he had already reached the car park. She quickly ran after him, tripping over in the process, causing everything in her messenger bag to fall out. _'By the time I've got everything back into my bag and secured Gavin would have already left!' _Thankfully this wasn't the case as the sound of crashing objects caught his attention and he turned around and went to help her.

"Here," He said as he handed her a beaker, she caught herself looking into his big blue eyes... "Hello! I said here." Shoving the equipment into her hands.

"Oh yeah thanks..." She took a breath and blurted out, "How about dinner together?"

He shook his head, "Sorry Skye, I just don't feel up to it,"

Ema knew something was wrong, firstly he didn't call her by _fräulein detektiv (_whatever that meant), secondly Klavier wouldn't miss a chance to tease her. She was expecting something along the lines of _"Finally given into your desires, Fräulein Deketiv?" Or something _... It's not like she _wanted _him to say that, _pssh, of course not. _And three he looked awful like he had just got hit by a meteor.

"God you look awful Gavin, is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, I just don't feel to well." He lied through his teeth.

She raised her eyebrow, "I don't believe you, there's more to it than that."

He sighed, "For once Skye I would appreciate it if you left me alone and minded to your own business."

"Fine, but at least let me drive you home?" She offered.

"What about my hog?" He questioned.

She rolled her eyes, "It'll be fine here."

"I trust you." He gave in.

The drive was extremely quiet except for Klavier telling Ema the directions to his house. When they arrived Klavier was the first to get out, followed swiftly by Ema . Once he unlocked the door she barged right in.

"When did I invite you in?" He asked in a harsh tone.

"I don't care, Gavin!" She barked, "I'm not leaving until I get the truth!"

"Whatever! You can stand there all night if you want. I'm not telling you anything." He then turned his head away from her, he would melt straight away if he continued to look at her.

"Look!" She grabbed his chin and turned his head back to face her, "I mean what I say! You are going to tell me what's up!"

"I don't have to tell you anything..." He said softly. He couldn't stand it anymore, her eyes were like shining emeralds, and her lips were so red like rubies but her beauty surpassed the most gorgeous of gems and... he kissed her. Ema was surprised but she didn't pull away. The kiss became more intense, more powerful and certainly the best either of them had ever experienced.

When the two broke away Klavier admitted the truth, "My ex-girlfriend wanted to get back together, I thought I still loved her..."

"What happened then?" Ema asked curiously.

He smiled weakly, "I rejected her. It finally dawned on me, I was in love with someone else, you."

She grinned, "I love you too."

* * *

Hmm shorter than I thought it was... Anyway see you guys hopefully tomorrow!


End file.
